


озимандия

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Тысяча крохотных чудищ медленно стекалась во дворец, чтобы отдать последнюю дань уважения сгинувшему лидеру. И поглотить его плоть.





	озимандия

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019  
написано в намеренно излишне пафосном стиле  
название - отсылка на стихотворение перси шелли
> 
> мне не то чтоб очень нравилась эта работа, нооо кххмм

В сердце Восточного Горуто возвышалась она, цитадель, что некогда была пристанищем для чудовища-людоеда.  
Ныне забытое всем миром, почти заметенное песками — но хранящее в глубинах своих гробницу царя, уснувшего вечным сном рядом со своей избранницей.  
Пустые и мертвые коридоры встречали гостей своих страшным молчанием, что прерывали лишь леденящие душу стоны ветра. Уже почти несколько дней, танцев солнца и луны по небу, все позабыли — старались забыть — о том, что было здесь: о тысяче смертей от рук верных слуг чудовища-людоеда. Медленно обретавшие человеческие черты, эти монстры все еще не понимали сути человечности, а потому возглавляли кровавый марш во имя своего мертвого царя.  
Застрявшие между зверем и человеком, они не были способны осознать свои чувства.  
А вот царь осознал. И потому умер, держа за руку ту единственную, кто пробудил в нем это страшное чувство.  
Любовь.  
Но созданные предыдущей правительницей их рода, они, крохотные чудовища, несравнимые с царем своим, не могли познать подобной любви. Для них любовью было пиршество крови во имя правителя своего, жертвы и крики всех тех, кто становился питательной плотью для взращивания нового бога. И когда тысяча крохотных чудищ узнала, что царь их погиб — умер человеческой смертью, держась рядом со своей избранницей — они в горести взвыли, хотя и не понимали подобной любви.  
И, желая показать, как сильны были их чувства к павшему царю, они приготовили торжество прощания.  
Тысяча крохотных чудищ медленно стекалась во дворец, чтобы отдать последнюю дань уважения сгинувшему лидеру.  
И поглотить его плоть.  
Их боги, цари лежали, сжавши руки вместе в темной крохотной усыпальнице, казалось — они будто спят, еще чуть-чуть, и встанет их бог, огласив пустые холодные коридоры громовым ярым голосом. Но ничего этого не было, и, окруживши тела их двоих, пришедшие на погребение своего короля химеры вскинули руки к небу, словно молясь.  
О, боги! За что же вы забрали нашего царя?  
И склонились, чтобы вцепиться клыками в гниющую плоть.  
Первой, как подобает древним традициям, должна была уйти избранница бога — хрупкая, тонкая, в ней было слишком мало плоти. Одна из химер с тонким острым хвостом резким движением отсекла ей голову — и, не иссохни в ней кровь, сейчас бы она полилась на пол. Но этого не произошло, лишь раздавался тихий хруст перерубленных позвонков, и, отрубленная, голова покатилась на пол, где в ту же секунду была мгновенно схвачена стоявшими позади.  
Им не дозволено было прикоснуться к плоти царя, но не ее. Накинувшись голодной стаей на часть ее плоти, они разорвали ее. Вырвали глаза быстрым резким движением, отчего лопнули сосуды с тихим гнилостным треском, после чего с наслаждением поглотили их, буквально не сжевав. Нос вырвали, оставив на месте его лишь дыру, а уши оторвали медленно, постепенно отделяя подсгнившую плоть от головы — и, подобно деликатесу, съели за одно лишь мгновение.  
Один сильный удар заставил череп треснуть, а второй же и вовсе раскрошил хрупкую кость — гнилостная жидкость брызнула на пол, а недостойные потянули руки свои к месиву мозгов и костей, желая прикоснуться к плоти царя своего хоть так.  
Руки и ноги ее отделили все так же — разрезая плоть, мышцы и кости. Избранница царя их была разделена между всеми, кто жаждал коснуться божественной плоти, но не находил в себе смелости дождаться конца всего погребения — и тишина была уничтожена, прерываемая чавканьем плоти и треском костей.  
Укус за укусом — острые клыки впивались в мясо и отрывали от него крупные неровные куски, оставляя на некогда бледной и нежной коже кровавые разводы и страшные следы. Укус — и кость в руке затрещала, ломаясь под силой чьих-то острых клыков. Укус — и живот был вспорот, а кишки ее, тонкие, длинные, вырваны прочь.  
Словно украшение пиршеству крови, они расползлись по гробнице подобно паутине — последнее торжественное угощение перед погребением царя их.  
Любовью тысяча маленьких чудищ считала жестокость, и, расправившись с телом избранницы бога, они показали ему — как и он, они тоже любили ее, а потому предали ее хладное тело столь страшному концу.  
Лишь вырванный позвоночник остался лежать на полу, изломанный и весь в крови.  
Теперь же настал черед и его, царя их.  
Но божество надо было погребать иначе. Плоть его нельзя было делить, это было кощунством — лишь одно было позволено сделать, и все замерли, в предвкушении, уже гадая, кому достанется честь удостоиться поглотить самое ценное, что было у их умершего бога.  
Его сердце.  
Все та же химера с острым хвостом взмахнула им — и вскрыла грудную клетку. Крепкий панцирь вместе с ребрами мерзко и громко треснул, а затем иные чудовища склонились над царем своим, медленно приоткрывая хранилище Сатурна. Запустив внутрь когтистые пальцы, они вырвали легкие и швырнули их на пол — где, мгновенно, на них набросились недостойные, пожирая с чавкающим громким звуком, наслаждаясь каждой частичкой своего бога, поглощенной ими.  
Химера с острым хвостом аккуратно вырвала из груди сердце — заставив сосуды лопаться, и, сжав его в руке, вознесла руку вверх.  
— О, Боги! Примите же к себе павшего сына, что так и не достиг Истока! Воздайте же ему всю честь за то, что совершил он за отведенное ему столь короткое время! О, Боги!  
И взвыли химеры вокруг, отдавая последнюю дань уважения своему богу.  
Избранная остальными, химера с острым хвостом нежно сжала сердце в ладонях, после чего опустила их вниз — и, не скрывая горестных, но вместе с тем благодарных слез, она вцепилась зубами в то единственное, что было дорого их царю.  
Сердце.  
То, что ощущало любовь.  
И они тоже любили его, тысяча крохотных чудищ, и пожиранием плоти его возносили свою любовь в абсолют.  
Стоило избранной твари расправиться с сердцем, как остальные бросились к плоти царя.  
И растерзали ее за мгновение.  
Так началось их Пиршество Крови, где низменные твари прощались с богом своим.


End file.
